


forever ain't half the time (i wanna spend with you)

by itisicloacina



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Halloween, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisicloacina/pseuds/itisicloacina
Summary: a small excerpt from the halloween party dan and phil went to in 2009.





	forever ain't half the time (i wanna spend with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the phandom fic fests halloween flash fest! the title is from 'what a heavenly way to die' by troye sivan, but also i thought of fallingforyou by the 1975 (the original Phan Song) a lot while writing this. 
> 
> btw this about the halloween party dnp went to just after they met. please google a picture of it bc honestly they look adorable and everyone deserves to see it ty for listening to my ted talk

They’ve only been at the party around an hour when Phil suddenly grabs Dan by the waist, steering him across the floor and pushing through sweaty bodies to find a decently quiet corner where they can talk. 

“Dan.” Phil says seriously. He hasn’t been drinking a lot but there’s a flush high on his cheeks and he’s swaying ever so slightly where he stands. The cat ears he had hastily bought in lieu of a costume are slightly askew, and Dan finds himself instinctively reaching up to fix them before he catches himself.

“What?” he answers instead, one hand still swaying awkwardly in mid-air. He pulls it back to pick at the cheap material of his costume. 

“I’m _starving_ ,” he says, dragging out the a and making an unnecessary attempt at puppy eyes.

“Me too,” Dan admits. “I haven’t eaten since I got on the train.” He has to stifle a laugh at the way Phil’s eyes widen. 

“Well,” Phil decides, “we can’t have that. Let’s go to Subway.” His eyes brighten suddenly, lighting up as if it’s the best idea he’s ever had, and Dan can’t help but grin back. 

“Are you sure?” Dan asks. He’d much rather be alone with Phil than awkwardly introduce himself to all of Phil’s youtuber mates, but he feels guilty for dragging Phil away from friends he rarely sees.

Phil shakes his head shyly. “Rather be alone with you,” he mumbles quietly, and Dan’s chest flutters.

****

They stumble into an empty Subway, giggling, and order quickly before sitting themselves on one side of a booth. Phil’s opening his sub happily and leaning ever so slightly into Dan’s side, and Dan’s ridiculously aware of every place Phil’s body is touching his. 

“What did you think of the party?” Phil asks through a mouthful of chicken Caesar.

“Um, it was fun, I guess. It felt a bit weird that I was practically the only person there that isn’t a youtuber.”

“You are a youtuber,” Phil points out. Dan snorts. 

“Your friends were nice though. I liked meeting them,” Dan says, attempting clumsily to change the subject. Phil smiles. “Yeah, they are,” he says, and they lapse into comfortable silence.

Dan looks over at Phil when he’s finished his sandwich. The glow in his cheeks has faded a little in the coolness of the restaurant, but his cat ears are still barely perched on his head, and this time Dan smiles and adjusts them, dragging a thumb over the Sharpie on Phil’s warm cheeks when he’s done.

“This is smudging off,” Dan says softly. 

“So is yours.” Phil traces a finger over the three spots of marker on each of Dan’s cheeks, gently poking the end of his nose. “Bear.”

Dan rolls his eyes in response. “I should never have told you that.”

“I think it’s cute.”

They’re quiet for a moment, and then Phil speaks again. “Are you okay? You’ve been quiet today.”

“Just thinking.” 

“About what?”

“I wish I didn’t have to go back to Reading,” Dan says, and as he says it he’s struck by how much he really means it. He never feels as comfortable as he does around Phil, and he misses Phil’s house already, the messy blue and green bedroom that once belonged to his favourite youtuber and now belongs to his best friend.

Phil just laughs softly. “You’re coming to Manchester on Friday.”

“I know. Wish we could go now though.”

Phil smile fades to something softer, and he shifts closer to Dan. “I know. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr if you want! i'm spookdaniel atm (and usually stellardaniel)


End file.
